


Call Me Queen (No, Forreal This Time)

by RileySavage7



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Bad Puns, Becky is cute, Charlotte is too, Cosplay, F/F, Fluff, halloween fluff, of sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 22:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16396379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RileySavage7/pseuds/RileySavage7
Summary: Charlynch. Halloween. FluffDo you really need to know more?





	Call Me Queen (No, Forreal This Time)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rq_maybe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rq_maybe/gifts).



> Dear Lawd help me, I'm back on my bullshit. 
> 
> Happy Halloween fam. I know I'm way early, but I'll be going offline for about 5/6 weeks. 
> 
> Please enjoy this CharLynch thing I wrote and that I wanted to gift to one of my fave ao3 writers and all 'round awesome peep, rq_maybe

Charlotte smiled before her eyes could even flutter open. She felt the warmth of her girl’s hands on her shoulders, she felt Becky’s weight on her, too. The red head’s thighs were wrapped around her waist. Charlotte was completely trapped under her woman’s body and she didn’t mind it one bit.

“Open your eyes, Charlie”, Becky sang. The blonde’s smile broadened, but she was still defiant when it came to showing her sparkling emerald orbs.

Becky’s index finger traced Charlotte’s cheek, the digit lingering when it reached Charlotte’s beauty mark.

“Come on now, Charlie”, Becky whined. “Don’t be mean – it’s Halloween”. The Dublin native snorted at her unintentional rhyme.

Charlotte caved and opened her eyes slowly, looking straight into Becky’s excited brown ones.

“That’s more like it. You know I can’t start my day without seeing those peepers”, Becky said, leaning down to give Charlotte a kiss on the nose. 

“You’re extra cheerful today”, Charlotte noted. “And why is it still dark outside? Becky, what time is it?” Charlotte looked around the dimly lit hotel room.

Becky gave a sheepish smile and muttered, “Around five-thirty in the mornin’. But I was just really excited to show you my costume. Plus I missed you”.

Charlotte chuckled some. “I was sleeping right next to you, Bex”.

“But sleeping is the worst”, Becky gave a childlike pout and Charlotte had to smile at that adorable face. “It’s like, a whole seven hours of being with you, but we don’t get to talk or kiss or do any of the good stuff”.

“Ah... so you want to give up sleep so we can spend those seven hours together – talking and kissing?”, Charlotte asked, very amused at her girlfriend’s love logic.

“I’d stop blinking if that meant I could look at you longer”, Becky said. So nonchalantly that it seemed like she was being serious. Anyone who didn’t know her as well as Charlotte might have thought she was – but the blonde noticed the glint in her eye and the smile threatening to adorn her face

“You’re so fucking lame”, Charlotte teased. She winced when Becky unwrapped her legs from her around her waist and jumped off the bed.

“We can’t all be cool like you, Char. Now stay right there while I put on my costume”.

“But it’s...” Charlotte wanted to reason that it was still incredibly early, but Becky had already skipped into the bathroom. Charlotte always loved seeing Becky as excited and happy as this.

She rolled herself over and took in the scent of Becky’s pillow. She didn’t know exactly when this became a thing she did, but it was certainly something she found herself doing more often than not. She smiled when the subtle notes of apple and something else that she can only really describe as ‘Becky’ popped up.

“Smelling my pillow again, you weirdo?”, Becky asked, standing in the bathroom door.

“First of all, you lost the right to call me weird after what happened in...” Charlotte stopped talking when she turned back around to face Becky. For a prolonged few seconds she sat in bare-faced awe of what stood before her.

“So? What do you think?”, Becky asked, beaming with excitement.

Charlotte had to take it all in again. There, a few feet away, stood Becky – dressed in Charlotte’s royal blue ring gear, complete with boots that had ‘CF’ on the sides, a blonde wig and... green contacts? Charlotte couldn’t be sure from so far out.

“I know I’m supposed to wear the robe too, but I wanted you to check out the merchandise first”, Becky offered a wink. “So?”

“You’re... me”. It came out as more of a question than anything else.

“Sure am. This is Flair country now. Wooo!”, Becky said in her best ‘Charlotte’ accent.

“How did you...”, Charlotte began.

“I had it made in my size and then Lana and Nao took me wig shopping. And Zelina suggested getting the color contact lenses. Neat, right?”

“Am I a total narcissist for wanting to fuck you so bad right now?”, Charlotte asked, jumping out of bed and sweeping Becky off her feet, literally. Becky wrapped her legs around her girlfriend and had both her hands near the nape of Charlotte’s neck.  
Their kisses were fleeting, fast-paced as Charlotte laid Becky down on the bed.

“God you look so good in this, Bex”, Charlotte whispered into Becky’s ear and nibbled at neck. She moved her kisses downward, leaving a trail of them from Becky’s neck, to her collarbone, to between her breasts, all the way to her toned stomach.

“You know, Char...” Becky panted. “I never thought I would say this, but I think you should fuck yourself”.

\---

Becky nestled her face into Charlotte’s blonde mane and draped her arm over her naked body.“That was quite something...” the Irishwoman said, her breathing slowly returning to normal.

Words had deserted Charlotte for the time being, so she just hummed in response. She took Becky’s hand in hers, brought it to her mouth and placed a feather light kiss on it. “I think I may have torn up half of your costume, babe”, she finally said, rolling over to see Becky.

“That’s alright... Was meant for your eyes only anyway”.

“Is that so?”

Becky rolled over onto Charlotte and kissed her on the chin. “Yeah... your private show... as part of the Becky Lynch Experience”, the red head said, wiggling her eyebrows.

“Does your dorkiness come with an off-button?”, Charlotte asked, unable to hide her grin.

Becky shook her head in the negative. “I’m afraid you’ll have to take me as I am, Charlie”. She rested her chin on the taller woman’s shoulder.

Charlotte ran her fingers through Becky’s damp and tangled hair and mused, “I think I’d be okay with that”. The smile on Becky's face made it all worthwhile. 

“Oeh, wait. I have another surprise for you”, Becky said and got out of bed again. She rummaged through her suitcase.

“No more sexy surprises, Bex – at least not until I have a protein shake or something”, Charlotte joked, wrapping herself in the sheets.

Becky finally found what she was looking for. She held two t-shirts up, one black and one white, and gave a victorious smile.

“What’s that?” Charlotte’s curiosity getting the better of her.

“We still need costumes for the Smackdown Halloween party, right?”

“Yeah...”

Becky held the black shirt open. It had the word 'pepper' written on it in white. “This is mine”, she noted. She then held the other shirt up. It read salt. “And this one is yours”. Becky balled the shirt up and tossed it at Charlotte.

“Salt and pepper? Really Becks?” Charlotte asked, stifling a laugh.

“Yeah... the most iconic of duos”, Becky said and she pulled her shirt over her naked torso.

“Okay, but why am I salt?”, Charlotte asked, putting on her t-shirt too.

Becky gave a cheeky smirk as she crawled back into bed.

“It’s because you’re... so-dium fine”, she looked at Charlotte and cocked an eyebrow.

The blonde closed her eyes in a slow blink and let out a long suffering sigh. She turned to Becky and simply said “Marry me.”

“Yes...Wait... what?”

Charlotte’s words had shocked even herself, but she gave a sincere smile and rested her forehead against Becky’s.

“I’m never gonna make it without your puns, Bex. So I think we should just get married”.

Becky smiled into their soft, chaste kiss.

“Can we have a Halloween themed wedding?”

“I gue...”

“Cos it’ll be boo-tiful”

Charlotte settled in under the covers with Becky’s head on her chest. “I walked right into that one, didn’t I?”, she mumbled and placed a kiss atop Becky’s head.

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I don't know when and how this became a proposal fic... I just needed fluff. 
> 
> PS, don't worry, Imma make those exams my bitches and come back with even more bullshit fics.


End file.
